MovieStarPlanet
' MovieStarPlanet' is a Danish website. The Danish MSP was made in spring 2009. Originally the website was an English teaching site. During the years, many different servers were added. One of them is the Finnish server. MovieStarPlanet is free, but you can pay real money to become a VIP member. PetStarPlanet first joined MovieStarPlanet on April 30th, 2011 with her user Lentävä. Her sister made the user Pinkki-fani 100 on the same day. Features Movie town In movie town, you can make movies, ArtBooks, looks, clubs, designs and photos. You can also take part in different competitions. Games In the games section, you can play different games. There are Aracade games and Fame games (Fame games is a non-official name). There is also a mobile exclusive game called "On Location!". Chat There are 8 different chat rooms. They are Cafe, Beach, Mall (Level 8+), Skate Park, a theme-based chat room, VIP Club and Pet Park. The Pet Park can only be entered by users who own a pet. The theme-based chat room can only be entered by users who have are wearing something from the current theme. In the cinema chat room, you can watch YouTube videos. Shopping There are many differend shops. These are the Clothing shop, the Diamond shop, the Beauty Clinic, the Furniture shop, the Animation shop, the Background shop, and the Music shop. Pets In the pets section, you can buy Bonsters, Boonies, animals (they work like regular furniture) and pet items (they also work like regular furniture). You can also use the pet hotel. In the mobile version of MSP, you take care of your pets in this section. Activities The activities consist of missions, ratings, Fame Magazine and news. The missions consist of three career paths: MovieStar (Starla Sky), Socialite (Coco) and Fashion Guru (Caesar). Friends Friends is one of the most important features of MovieStarPlanet. Friends can be used in movies, artbooks ,and similar things. When a friend is online, you see him/her on the bottom of your screen. Every girl has a friend called Pixi Star and every boy has a friend called Zac Sky. Despite being VIP, Pixi and Zac don't count as VIP friends. There are friend limits which are based on the level and VIP status of the movie star. Best friends and girlfriend/boyfriend Every user can have up to three best friends and one girlfriend or boyfriend. Before an update in 2012, there could be only one best friend. Profile There are two types of profiles: the "small profile" and the "big profile". The small profile allows you to see the movie star's status, best friends and girlfriend/boyfriend. The big profile allows you to see many other things, such as a bio, the user's movies, the user's artbooks and awards. You can access a movie star's room from both profiles. Room Every movie star has a room. Movie stars can decorate their rooms by adding furniture and changing backgrounds. Rooms can get loves. Every room consists of four different sections: the Living Room, the Garden, the Kitchen and the Party Room. Messages Messages can be used to communicate with other movie stars. Messages are also called chats, but they are nothing like the chat rooms. Originally, messages and the chat between two users were seperate features, but they were combined sometime in late 2011 or 2012. Forum The forum is a feature that allows the users to write something. Only users who are more than level 6 can write something in them. The forum section also includes polls, which can have up to four answers. YouTube In MovieStarPlanet, it is possible to watch YouTube videos. However, not all videos can be watched. It is possible to love videos (the loves are competely sepearatedfrom the Likes on YouTube). Highscores Highscores show the top things in many different sections. The most famous sections is the one that shows the movie stars with the most fame. Lentävä and MovieStar MSP are ranked pretty high in the Pets and Rooms section. Starcoins, Fame and Diamonds Starcoins and Fame can be collected by all users. Fame allows you to get to higher levels. Diamonds can only be earned by buying a VIP Pack, winnnig a competition or getting them as a reward if you're an Elite or Star VIP member. You can lose Starcoins or Diamonds but you can't lose fame. VIP membership It's possible to be a VIP member. You can get a VIP membership by buying a VIP Pack or winning a competition. If you have 100 or more VIP friends, you get a celeb status. If you have been a VIP member for more than 90 days, you get a jury status and if you have been a VIP member for more than 180 days, you get a judge status. It's impossible to lose a judge status. Piggy Bank The Piggy Bank can only be opened by VIP members. Wheel of fortune When a movie star logs in, they get to spin the daily wheel of fortune. There is a regular wheel and a VIP wheel. You can win up to 40-starcoins by spinning the regular wheel of fortune and up to 200 -tarc oins by spinning the VIP wheel. Non-VIP members can only spin the regular wheel and VIP members can spin both wheels. Super VIP members can spin both wheel stwice, Elite VIP members can spin them three times and Star VIP members can spin them four times. Events Events are only available for a limited time. During events, moviestars can complete many missions in order to get a special Boonie. Currently, there have been three events. * Halloween 2014 * Easter 2015 * Summer 2015 Apps There is a MovieStarPlanet mobile app that allows players to use their moviestars on mobile deiides. Besides that, there are some apps based on MovieStarPlanet. However, they're not playable on MovieStarPlanet. The apps include Boonie Rescue, Boonie Planet (previously Boonsie erse), Boonie Bounce, Fame City and Star Studio. There used to be a MovieStarPlanet HD App for tablets but it was removed after the regular MovieStarPlanet App was updated to look like MSP HD. Features that were always available These are all known features that were available ever since MovieStarPlanet launched in 2009 * Movies * Looks * Fame and Starcoins (most likely) List of updates Note! This is still missing something. Here is a list of updates: * 2009: Themes/competitions were added ** It is very likely that the jury and judge status features were added at the same time as themes/competitions. * 2010 (most likely): The garden room and plants were introduced as a part of a Garden theme * December 16, 2010 (possibly): Themes started to be logged * Early 2011: It was possible to enter looks and rooms to competitions * May 2011: Artbooks and fame games were added ** Some time later, it was possible to add artbooks to competitions. * Summer 2011: The MSP city was changed * Summer 2011: Plants were removed * Mid-late 2011: YouTube was added ** Some time later, it was possible to add YouTube videos to ar tbooks. * Around August 2011: The Club chat room became VIP exclusive, the Park chat room because exlusive to movies tars with pets and the Mall chat room became level 5+. * October 2011: A level limit (level 3+) was added to the forums * Autumn 2011: Clubs were added * Late 2011: Some animations, including the Hammering animation, were retired * Late November 2011: VIP Packs were added * December 2011/2012/2013/2014/2015: An Advent calendar was added for a limited time * Unkown time (most likely around late 2011 or early 2012): The dance and battle battles (which were very similar to the casting game but in the chat rooms) were removed * After January 2012: The gifting limit was changed from 3 gifts an hour to 10 gifts a day * Before April 2012: The judge text was changed from purple to blue * Around 2012: The names of the animation categories were changed * April/May 2012: The profiles were updated, the highest level was changed from 20 to 25 and the maximum amount of best friends was changed from 1 to 3. (This update was tested on Danish MSP.) * After the new profile update: The possibilty to earn money by cleaning poop in chat rooms was removed * Before August 14th, 2012: The previous activities were added * 2012, during the Summer Olympics: On every non-English server, competition movies were now made in the server's language instead of English. * July 19th, 2012: Diamonds were added * Auround August 2012: Arcade games were added * Around 2012: The Cinema chat room was added * Late 2012: Awards were added * March 2013: The Design Studio was added * Around May 2013: Fame Magazine was added and the animation selection screen was updated (making it impossible to use rare animations because they were in the old animation categories instead of the new ones) * Mid-2013: Super and Elite VIP was added * Around late 2013: Old artbooks were replaced with new ones * Late 2013: The current activities were added * Late 2013: The retired boonies and pets were replaced with boonies and bonsters * Early 2014: The fame required for each level was changed and the maximum level was changed from 25 to 100 ** Because of this, some limits were changed, such as the forum and gifting limit (from level 3 to level 6) and the Mall limit (from level 5 to level 8) * Early 2014: It was possible to earn fame doing things that previously didn't give any fame * Around May 2014: Photos were added (they aren't available on every sever and were added to some servers later) * Mid-late 2014: Super VIP couldn't be bought anymore and Star VIP was added * Late 2014: The MSP App for smartphones was changed to look like the tablet MSP App (MSP HD). The MSP HD App was removed. * March 2015: The starting clothes were changed * March 2015: Pixi Star and Zac Sky were added * Spring 2015: It was possible to add shapes to artbooks * Early June 2015: The High School chat room was replaced with a chat room about the current theme * Summer 2015 (CA server): It was possible to search for friends from the same school * May 2016: Holly Nova was introduced (only on a few servers including US, and a bit later, UK) * July 2016: The rocket in the Fame Magazine was replaced with a treasure chest See also * http://moviestarplanet.wikia.com/wiki/MovieStarPlanet (the MovieStarPlanet Wiki) Category:MovieStarPlanet Category:Websites Category:Apps